


Eaten Alive

by FriendlyFlower



Series: Fetish-Centric Content [7]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Apologies, Baking, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Character Death, Comments are appreciated, Cooking, Cupcakes, F/M, Fetish Content, Giant Sayori, Hard vore, Hard vore is a pretty painful way to go, Hate comments are not acceptable, Honesty, Hurt No Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Kudos are appreciated, Monika is a screw up, Monika is an idiot, Natsuki is mean, Natsuki's cupcakes are the best, Offense, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Sayori eats the player, Screams of pain, Shrinking, Squick, Sugarcoating, Teleportation, The Player is a female, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tiny Player, Tsundere Natsuki, Unaware, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/pseuds/FriendlyFlower
Summary: The Player teleports into the game, through an accidental glitch on Monika’s part, tiny and lands on one of Natsuki’s cupcakes.





	Eaten Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
> This story contains:  
> \- Fetish Content  
> \- Gore  
> \- Blood  
> \- Hard Vore  
> \- Character Death
> 
> If these themes make you uncomfortable, please don't read this story.

The Player found herself suddenly getting sucked into the game. Before she could even blink, she found herself tiny and in the pink frosting of one of Natsuki’s cupcakes. It was sticky, preventing The Player from escaping in time. Sayori picked up the cupcake and took a bite out of it. The Player was now in Sayori’s mouth. She began chewing everything up. The Player’s screams were unheard as they were torn apart mercilessly and painfully, causing them to bleed out to death. Sayori swallowed, but nearly gagged when she tasted blood. Natsuki noticed the disgusted look on her face and, offended, spat out, “Like you could make a better cupcake…”

“I’m sorry, Natsuki. I enjoyed the cupcake for the most part, but I tasted blood… what exactly did you put in these cupcakes?” Sayori asked nervously. “Just the usual ingredients,” Natsuki answered honestly. They never figured out that Sayori had eaten a human being. Well, Monika had, but she never told anyone that was what really happened.


End file.
